Una taza de té, por favor
by Samantha Belle
Summary: Un invitado muy, muy especial llega a pasar la tarde en el pacífico salón de té del tío Iroh. Primer fic. ¡Disfrútenlo!


**_Una taza de té, por favor_**

Menta, manzanilla, tilo, jazmín, romero, anís, valeriana... ¡aquello era el paraíso para el ex-general Iroh! Al fin, dejar toda una vida de rencor, odio, muerte, o mejor dicho, dejar para siempre la Nación del Fuego. Eso ya era un triunfo para este anciano tan dulce y pacífico. ¡Pero trabajar en su propio salón de té¿Quién lo diría? Una verdadera bendición.

Sí, la vida del ex-general había sido bendecida. Tanto la suya como la de su adorado y adorable sobrino. Iroh estaba feliz y agradecido de poder ver una vez más lo que no ha visto en Zuko durante muchísimos años: su sonrisa. Y es que era otro Zuko el que lo acompañaba; un Zuko alegre, jovial, afable, optimista. El resentido y angustiado Príncipe que era hace un par de meses ya se había desvanecido. Ya ha muerto, ha sido encerrado y enterrado en el cementerio del olvido. ¡Qué alivio para Zuko!

Esa mañana, Iroh abrió los ojos a la misma hora que acostumbra todos los días. Respiró hondo el aire fresco de Ba Sing Sé, mezclado con el exquisito e irresistible olor de té de anís. Se levantó de su cama y caminó al rededor de su cálido y encantador cuarto para estirarse. Salió al jardín a regar sus preciosas plantas. Mientras les daba de beber, hablaba con ellas y les cantaba canciones de niños, una práctica que aprendió desde muy joven. Su madre siempre le decía que las plantas crecen con cariño, por lo que hay que consentirlas y tratarlas como si fueran niñas pequeñas. ¡Y por Dios que tenía razón! Cuando terminó de "consentir" a sus "niñas", se dirigió a la mesa donde Zuko tomaba desayuno.

- ¡Buenos días, sobrino!- saludó alegremente, como siempre lo hacía.

- ¡Buenos días, tío!- respondió su sobrino, ofreciéndole una taza de té de anís que preparó especialmente para Iroh.- ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó dulcemente

- ¡Bastante! Tuve un sueño extrañísimo: un joven entraba al salón y, recuerdo que vestía de azul, tenía un hambre descomunal. ¡Qué joven era ese! Su rostro me parecía familiar. Sí, yo lo he visto antes.- recordaba Iroh, mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

- ¿Ah, sí?- Respondió Zuko. Aquella descripción le recordaba también a alguien, pero en esos momentos no podía decifrar de quien se trataba.- Que ineresante. ¿Qué pasó después?

Iroh pensó unos momentos antes de responder...- No lo recuerdo... ¡Zuko¡Ya casi es hora de abrir!- dijo Iroh, emocionado, al ver el reloj de sol, ya que si había algo que el simpático anciano amaba, era preparar té para Ba Sing Sé.

Las puertas del salón de té al fin abrieron. Poco tardaron los primeros clientes en entrar. Después de todo, era el salón más prestigioso de toda la ciudad, debido al exquisito té de primera y al servicio del alegre anciano. Y en el caso de las chicas, al apuesto joven que trabaja ahí. ¿Quién será?

Iroh preparaba dos tazas de su famoso y alabado té de jazmín a una pareja de jóvenes enamorados que entró al salón a celebrar su aniversario. Reían, conversaban¡qué pareja tan adorable! Iroh se acordó de su juventud en la Nación del Fuego. ¡Por Dios que era un galán! Conoció (y encantó) a varias muchachas. ¡Los años dorados de Iroh! Pensó, "¡qué linda es la juventud!"

Unas horas más tarde, cuando el salón tenía un poco más de gente, entró un joven de unos quince años, vestido de azul, con una simpática colita de caballo en la cabeza y un boomerang en la espalda. Iroh lo reconoció inmediatamente. ¡Ese era el chico del sueño¿Cómo se llamaba? Sako, Soko, Kako, Sosa...

- ¡Hola! Mire, no he comido en media hora y me estoy muriendo. ¿Tiene algo bueno aquí? - Preguntó el chico al llegar al mesón de pedidos -¡Ah¿Pero si no eres el tío del loco ese?- Iroh frunció el ceño levemente- Disculpe. ¿Tiene comida?

Iroh volvió a sonreir. - ¡Tengo unos tés exquisitos que estoy seguro que te encantarán!

- ¿Té? No, no, no, yo digo CO-MI-DA- respondió nuestro guerrero favorito.

- Está bien. Tenemos unos postres deliciosos - dijo animadamente nuestro anciano favorito.

- ¡¿POSTRES?!- gritó Sokka creando un maravilloso manantial de saliva desde su boca- ¡TRÁIGAME TODO!

- Bueno, tenemos veinticinco galletitas, dos tortas de menta, doce unidades de helado artesanal y -hacia Zuko- ¿Cuántos brownies nos quedan?

Zuko, mientras preparaba un té de romero, le respondió a su tío lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tanto Iroh como Sokka puedan escuchar: - ¡Nos quedan seis brownies!

- Traigame quince- ordenó el "simpático" joven

- ¡Nos quedan solo seis! - aclaró Iroh, un poco... solo un poco más nervioso que antes.

- ¡Pero yo pedí quince! - dijo Sokka, como si hubiera dado una brillante explicación a un enigma

Iroh rodó los ojos "interiormente", mientras mostraba una agradable sonrisa al exterior. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el humilde pedido.

Sacó una bandeja blanca con un hermoso diseño de un dragón en el fondo, la cubrió con una delicada servilleta y encima puso las veinticinco galletitas. Después, puso encima de la mesa las dos tortas de menta. Treinta centímetros de diámetro cada una. Dándose cuenta de que sería imposible llegar con todo el pedido al mismo tiempo, Iroh le fue a dejar al cliente primero las galletitas y las tortas, para luego continuar con el resto.

Pésima idea. Por un lado, procuraba de que las tortas no se estropearan, mientras evitaba que se cayeran las galletias. Por otro lado, trataba de tener el camino visible para no tropezarse. Cruzó la cocina y prácticamente el salón entero, ya que Sokka tuvo la magnífica ocurrencia de sentarse en la mesa más alejada. Misión cumplida. Iroh ya había caminado más de la mitad del salón y unos cuantos centímetros lo alejaban de la mesa de Sokka. Pero como Sokka era tan considerado y especial, dejó su Boomerang en el piso, provocando lo que Iroh temía...

Minutos más tarde estaba Iroh en la cocina limpiándose la crema y las migajas de la ropa y del cabello (o de lo que le quedaba de cabello), mientras que Sokka disfrutaba de las galletitas y las tortas, estropeadas, pero ricas de todas formas.

Entonces, tratando de calmarse, Iroh prosiguió a servir no una, no dos, no ocho, sino DOCE unidades de helado artesanal.

- ¡Zuko¿Estás muy ocupado? - preguntó Iroh, esperanzado

Pero Zuko no lo escuchó, debido a los gritos de los niños que le pedían un trozo de torta y a _sus _gritos para hacerles entender que no quedaba más torta.

Iroh decidió llevar dos potes de helado artesanal a la vez. Llevó los recipientes a la mesa de Sokka, quien se acabó en tiempo récord las galletitas y las tortas.

- ¡Qué cómodo lugar tienen aquí! - dijo Sokka observando el salón, mientras ponía los pies encima de la mesa y dejaba salir un sonoro y desagradable eructo. Y fue por eso que los clientes que estaban relativamente cerca de Sokka salieron huyendo.

- ¡Disculpe¡Es que... estaba exquisito todo! - trató de excusarse Sokka.

Iroh pensó que si le gustaba la comida, este cliente no podía ser tan malo. Una sonrisa le siguió a este pensamiento, hasta que...

- ¡PUAJ¿Qué es esto¿Helado de té? - escupía Sokka

- Es helado de té - respondió el pobre, pobre Iroh.

- Mi pregunta es simple¿TIENE ALGO COMESTIBLE AQUÍ?

Iroh trató de tranquilizarse, sin embargo, las ganas de golpear con la bandeja a ese chico y echarlo a patadas del salón eran demasiadas.

- ¡Control¡Debes tener control! -se dijo en voz baja Iroh.

- ¿Y mis brownies?- interrumpió Sokka

- Se están preparando- respondió Iroh con la sonrisa más falsa que ha mostrado en su vida.

Corrió a la cocina a preparar en el menor tiempo posible esos odiosos brownies.

- La receta, la receta.. ¿dónde está la receta?- se dijo un poco desesperado el pobre, pobre, pobre Iroh, buscando la receta en todos los libros presentes. Dio vuelta la cocina... literalmente. ¿Bajo los platos? Volteó todos los platos, trizando y quebrando la mayoría. No. No estaba ahí. ¿En el armario de la limpieza? Abrió el armario, rompió un par de escobas y también las bizagras de la puerta. No. No estaba ahí. ¿En el jardín? Iroh salió al jardín y busco en todo el área. Tuvo que caminar encima de sus plantas buscando. Se subió a los árboles (desesperación) pero se cayó. Volvió al salón. Rendido, fue decidido a la mesa de Sokka a decirle que solo comería seis brownies, pero...

- ¡Tío! Preparé los brownies. Están listos para que los sirvas - le avisó Zuko mientras lavaba unos platos.

Intentó pensar en cosas agradables para mantener la calma. ¿Qué era agradable para Iroh? La naturaleza, la música, el té. ¡Eso! Para tranquilizarse, Iroh planeó prepararse un rico té de jazmín (su predilecto) cuando el especial cliente se vaya. Quizás para celebrar, quizás para descansar, no importa. Imaginarse al chico salir del salón ya era todo un tranquilizante para el adorable, pero muy cansado anciano. Tomó la bandeja de brownies y caminó una vez más a la mesa de Sokka. A estas alturas, Iroh ya estaba agotado. Y caminar desde la cocina hacia la mesa más lejana era toda una odisea. Sin embargo, pudo llegar con vida a su meta, solo para descubrir que la mesa estaba vacía.

- ¡Por aquí! - gritó el joven. Iroh se dio vuelta para ver a Sokka sentado en la mesa ubicada justo al lado de la cocina - ¡Hacía mucho frío en la mesa de allá! Espero que no le moleste¿bien?- agregó, con una inocente sonrisa.

Iroh, cansado, agotado, desesperado, caminó quince malditos y desgraciados metros hacia la mesa de Sokka con la bandeja de quince malditos y desgraciados brownies.

- No, gracias. Se me quitó el hambre- dijo de repente Sokka.

Iroh sintió temblar sus manos y dejó caer la bandeja de brownies al piso, creando un enorme estruendo, que al anciano simplemente no le importó. Tenía los ojos clavados en Sokka. Ahora, en vez de imaginarse al chico saliendo del salón, se imaginaba a él mismo, golpeando la cabeza de Sokka con la bandeja, pateándolo hacia la salida del salón, echándole un barril de basura encima y gritándole todas las palabras que nunca se atrevió a decir en frente de su sobrino. Iroh empezó a tiritar del nerviosismo que le invadía.

- Pero ahora tengo sed- dijo Sokka mientras estiraba los brazos, agregando - ¿Me sirve una taza de té, por favor?

**_Fin_**

_Sé que el salón de té de Iroh no ofrece cosas como brownies, ni helado, ni nada, pero quise agregarlo para poner más "sustancia" a la historia._

_¿Qué les pareció¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. ¡Déjenme sus reviews para saber!_

_Adios!!_


End file.
